lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Matchmaking
was #1 on Alden's third list.]] The Matchmakers' office is described by Sophie to be a "shimmering crystal tower that straddled one of the widest, most bustling canals. Half of the structure stood on one side of the dark water and half on the other, angling toward each other and merging to form a massive twisted spire. It wasn't the tallest building on the street or the fanciest. But it was definitely the most intimidating- probably because of the round silver medallion set into the center of the arch, embossed with a very specific symbol: a giant M shaped from two strands of DNA." The Purpose The matchmakers work to make sure elves with different Talents and physical features are matched, as well as complimentary personalities; they do take the individuals' tastes into account. Due to the long lifespans of elves, they also need to make sure the matches are not distantly related. Matchmakers must go through centuries of training to do this. As seen above in the quote, the matchmaker's goals are progress, prosperity, permanence, and proliferation. When Received An elf can receive their matchmaking packet during their Level 5 year at Foxfire, right after midterms. They're supposed to finish them by the end of the school year, but as mentioned in [[Book 7: Flashback|Book 7: Flashback]], one can also get them when you turn 15, making it so if you are 15 in Level 4, you can get your packet (like Sophie Foster). Process A very extensive questionnaire is filled out by the elf receiving the matches. After all of the factors are taken into consideration, the matchmakers release a list of 100 names. A numbered scroll from 1 to 100 is delivered. There are up to five different lists containing 100 names that can be released. You can get only one list a month, so have to wait a month for the next one. You can also choose not to get it immediately and wait for more people to register. However, most elves find their match on the first list. You are not allowed to receive lists after one year after handing in your questionnaire. In order of delivery, the lists are: * Top Tier * Second Contenders * Third Considerations * Fourth Runners-Up * Final Alternatives Edaline mentions how a Winnowing Gala is typically held with all your considerations. This is to get to know your contenders better and start narrowing down the choices. This made Sophie feel rather squeamish. Unmatchable It is unknown what unmatchable means, but at the end of ''Flashback'', Sophie goes to the matchmakers only to be told that she is "unmatchable." This is due to Sophie not knowing her biological parents. It is unknown whether there are other unmatchable elves or whether this means that Sophie will be a bad match with everyone. It also could be that Sophie is so different not just on a Genetics level. Sophie later on learns in Legacy, that she is unmatchable due to the fact that she doesn't know who her birth parents are. After figuring out her biological mother was Councillor Oralie, she does not want to risk exposing her. This leaves her questioning what to do next. Bad Matches If an elf marries another elf without their name being on the list it is considered a bad match. This is usually caused by one of the Elves having a Talent and the other being Talentless. In most cases, being a bad match causes emotional distress, and other people not liking you at all. Known Bad Matches: * Juline and Kesler Dizznee * Jolie and Brant * Timkin and Vika Heks (supposedly bribed the matchmakers to make them a good match. It is also said that one of them had family in the matchmaking order who changed the results) fr:Bureau des unions Category:About the Elvin World Category:Elvin Traditions